Louvered electrical contact devices have been disclosed in various prior patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,587. Such a device includes a plurality of angled, spaced, electrically conducting fins having curved outer contact edges, with the ends of each fin being resiliently coupled and integral with adjacent side strips to form a complete assembly which can be used in a flat condition, a curved condition or a cylindrical configuration, depending upon the application to which the device is to be put. Such a device requires intricate dies and other tooling for manufacture and it is desirable to keep production costs at a minimum as much as possible. A need, therefore, has arisen for improvements in devices of this type as well as in the methods for producing the same so that production costs can be minimized without sacrificing the necessary high quality of power transfer to which the devices are designed. This invention permits louvered sheet material to be produced economically and subsequent inexpensive electrical hardware.